Young Justice: Invasion
This is the Second Season of Young Justice, titled "Invasion". It will Feature the Team facing a threat from Space. Other Heroes and Villians will appear, and set five years after the first season. Characters Heroes *'The Team:' **'Nightwing (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney)' **'Superboy (Voiced by - Nolan North)' ***'Wolf (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Miss Martian (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Wonder Girl (Voiced by - Mae Whitman)' **'Blue Beetle III (Voiced by - Eric Lopez)' **'Lagoon Boy (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Artemis (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' **'Robin II (Voiced by - Cameron Bowen)' **'Bumblebee (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' **'Mal Duncan (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) - Becomes the new Guardian' **'Beast Boy (Voiced by - Logan Grove)' **'Impulse (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'Batgirl (Voiced by - Alyson Stoner)' **'Garth/Aqualad II (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) - Will also serve as the new Aqualad alongside Lagoon Boy' **'Secret (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'The Empress (Voiced by - Pamela Adlon)' *'The Justice Leauge:' **'Aquaman (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Batman (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'The Flash (Voiced by - George Eads)' **'Superman (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Green Arrow (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Wonder Woman (Voiced by - Maggie Q)' **'Red Tornado (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Hal Jordan (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'John Stewart (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Black Canary (Voiced by - Vannesa Marshall)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by - Chad Lowe)' **'Hawkman (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Hawkwoman (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by - Michael T. Weiss)' **'Dr. Fate (Both Voiced by - Nolan North and Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Plastic Man (Voiced by - Tom Kenny)' **'The Atom (Voiced by - David Kaye)' **'Icon (Voiced by - Tony Todd)' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by - Levar Burton)' **'Zatanna (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' **'Rocket (Voiced by - Kali "Kittie" Troy)' **'Red Arrow (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) - Who has a Clone in which turns out to be the Mole' **'Adam Strange (Voiced by - Michael Trucco)' *'Later Members of the League:' **'Booster Gold (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' ***'Skeets (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Vixen (Voiced by - Gina Torres)' **'Guy Gardner (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Blue Devil (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' **'Rocket Red (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' **'Firestorm (Voiced by - Cedric Yarbrough)' **'Ice (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Fire (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' Other Heroes *'Spectre (Voiced by - Gary Cole)' *'Cyborg (Voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Jonah Hex (Voiced by - Thomas Jane)' *'Saint Walker (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Indigo-1 (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Catwoman (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' *'The Question (Voiced by - Nicholas Guest)' *'Guardian (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Kid Flash (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' *'Manta/Aqualad I (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - working undercover for Nightwing serving with his Father, Black Manta after the Death of Tula' *'Donna Troy/Troia (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Starfire (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Jason Blood/Etrigan (Voiced by - Michael T. Wiess)' *'Jericho (Voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris)' Villains *'Darksied (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Mantis (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Kalibak (Voiced by - Michael Dorn)' **'Dessad (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Granny Goodness (Voiced by - Pat Carroll)' *'The Light:' **'L-1/Red Arrowv(Voiced by Crispin Freeman) -replaces Vandel Savage after his demise!' **'L-2/ Deathstroke the Terminator (Voiced by Jeremy Irons)' **'L-3/ Johnny Sorrow (Voiced by - Neil Dickson) - replaces Luthor, after Luthor's Betrayl!' **'L-4/Queen Bee (Voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' **'L-5/ Ocean Master (Voiced by - Roger Craig Smith) - reclaims his title!' **'L-6/The Brain (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'L-7/Klarion The Witch Boy (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' **'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' **'Sportsmaster (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' **'Injustice League:' ***'Count Vertigo (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'The Joker (Voiced by - Brent Spiner)' ***'Black Adam (Voiced by - Arnold Vosloo)' ***'Wotan (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' ***'Ultra-Humanite (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' ***'Poison Ivy (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' ***'Atomic Skull (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' **'Injustice Society (re-created by Savage since 1940's-50's and 60's):' ***'Gentleman Ghost (Voiced by - Neil Dickson) - the leader' ***'Icicle, Jr. (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' ***'Ragdoll (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' ***'Artemis/Huntress II (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin) - used a Glamour Charm to prevent her identity from being revealed' ***'The Wizard (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' ***'The Thinker (Voiced by - Scott Cleverdon)' ***'Per Degaton (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' **'Blackbriar Thorn (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Blockbuster (Voiced by - Rene Auberjonois)' **'Suicide Sqaud' ***'Colonel Flagg Jr.(Voiced by - Adam Baldwin)' ***'Clock King (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' ***'Plastique (Voiced by - Juliet Landau)' **'The Rogues:' ***'Trickster (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' ***'Heat Wave (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'Weather Wizard (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' ***'Mirror Master (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Mammoth (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Shimmer (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Devastation (Voiced by - Diane DeLano)' **'Felix Faust (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Hugo Strange (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar)' **'Icicle, Sr. (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' **'League of Shadows:' ***'Black Spider (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' ***'Hook (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'Sensei (Voiced by - Keone Young)' **'Mr. Freeze (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Professor Ivo (Voiced by - Peter MacNichol)' **'Psimon (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Secret Six:' **'Scandal Savage (Voiced by - Lauren San Giamco)' **'Catman (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' **'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' **'Deadshot (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Ragdoll (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' ***'Jeannette (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' ***'Psycho Pirate (Voiced by - George Takai)' **'Legion of Doom ' ***''Lex Luthor (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)'' ***'The Riddler (Voiced by - Dave Franco)' ***''Scarecrow (Voiced by - Charlie Adler)'' ***''Black Manta (Voiced by - Khary Payton)'' ***'Sinestro (Voiced by - Scottie Ray)' ***''''Captain Cold (Voiced by - Troy Baker)' ***Toyman (Voiced by - Tom Kenny)' ***''Cheetah (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' ***''''Solomon Grundy (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)'' ***''''Gorrlia Grodd (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' ***'Giganta (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' ***'Bizzaro (Voiced by - Nolan North)' Other Villians *'''The Pengiun (Voiced by - Nolan North) *'Despero (Voiced by - Keith David)' *'Clayface (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Two-Face (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Larfleeze (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'The Mad Hatter (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' *'Black Mask (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Killer Croc (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Harley Quinn (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Atrocitus (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' *'Anti-Monitor (Voiced by - Peter Cullen)' *'Lobo (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' *'Star Sapphire (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Metallo (Voiced by - Paul Blackthorne)' *'Major Force (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'The Faceless Hunter (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Cheshire (Voiced by - Kelly Hu)' *'Ares (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Kanjar Ro (Voiced by - Rene Auberjonois)' *'Deathstroke (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Sonar (Voiced by - Jonathan Frakes)' *'Brother Blood (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' Others *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Voiced by - Tim Curry)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by - Sam Riegel)' *'Lois Lane (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Catherine Corbert (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Vicki Vale (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Jack Ryder (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Bibbo (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' *'Lucis Fox (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Carol Ferris (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Harvey Bullock (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Com. James Gordon (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'King Faraday (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'The Partner (Voiced by - Kevin Grevioux)' - revealed to be none other than G. Glorius Godfrey, Red Arrow, Nightwing, Deathstroke, Zatara, and Lagoon Boy *'Lucas "Snapper" Carr (Voiced by - Greg Weisman)' *'Jor-El (Voiced by - David Kaye)' *'Hera (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Helena Sandsmark (Voiced by - Kath Souice)' *'Zeus (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Queen Hippolyata (Voiced by - Lynda Carter)' *'Titans of Myth:' **'Oceanus (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'Tethys (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Hyperion (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' **'Theia (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' **'Coeus (Voiced by - David Kaye)' **'Phoebe (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Cronos (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Rhea (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Mnemosyne (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Themis (Voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)' **'Cruis (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Iapetus (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' Episodes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes